Yuri! on ice Its a messed up World sometimes
by justademon666
Summary: Yuuri is excited when he meets Viktor and Finds out that his feelings are more than just a crush on someone famous. (Starts off about T but gets M later on) (i'm bad at summary also there were not enough character tags basically everyone is in this) Be prepared for anything in this cause everything fic related may be in this! Any ideas comment... (has two OC's in it their children)
1. Introduction

_**started 20/12/16**_

 _ **Its a messed up world sometimes! Introduction**_

 _ **It's been a long time I know but I've come across YOI so I just had to do this before ep12 (This is based off of an RP that I did and it is AU so don't blame me for the out of character parts)**_

* * *

Yuuri ran home from playing with Yuuko (he was 5 at the time) after hearing about an interesting topic Figure skating. At this time he had no idea what it was but wanted to find out so as soon as he got back he asked his parents and older sister about it and they took him the following day.

"Wow" Yuuri is impressed as he wasn't expecting it to be involving ice and he likes the feeling of sliding on ice. Yuuko was waiting for him and smiled as he entered the rink

"Yuri! over here!" she calls and waves to him from the other side of the rink. He frowns not sure if he can get over there as he holds onto the barrier to work his way around to her but she stops him halfway. Dragging him away from the edge where he then falls over laughing.

About an hour later Yuuri is comfortable on the ice and Yuuko encourages him to join figure skating which he accepts.

"Is that his latest routine?" Yuuri hears Yuuko ask as she is watching a video

"Who?" Yuuri asks unsure what she means. She then looks at him like hes insane and shows him a glimpse of a silver haired boy skating and performing all kinds of different jumps. "He's certainly good!" Yuuri says amazed.

"Of course he is! He's the best his age! people say he's better than most adults!" She smiles clearly a fangirl of his.

"then who is he?" Yuuri asks interested to find out about this man.

"You don't know! He's Viktor Nikiforov of course!"

"Right..." Yuuri says then watches the video with her and she tries to copy his jumps leading him to tag along where they both fall over a lot at first but gradually begin to get better. " how often do I have to come to practice?" Yuuri asks curiously.

"oh I practice everyday but the other boys can be aggressive to new kids..." Yuuko admits "I hope your'll practice with me!"

"I hope so too!"


	2. Chapter 1: Viktor meets Yuuri

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

* * *

 ** _This starts when Yuuri gets back from losing the grand prix and the triplets just posted the video...POV of Viktor_**

 ** _Warning-SPOILERS from ep10_**

* * *

There I was enjoying another night alone in my apartment. Thank god none of the media followed me. That's the problem with winning gold so many times...people expect you to keep a high profile all the time so when I want to have a good time its basically impossible.

When I got a stream of texts setting my phone on a constant vibrate what did they want.

JJ#1: Viktor check this out!

Yuri.p: VIKTOR!

V. Nikiforov: What?!

JJ#1: watch this! *sends link of Yuri's stay close to me*

Christophe: Just watch it Viktor ;)

V. Nikiforov: okay. F.I.N.E

What have they found this time... Yuuri Katsuki performs Viktor stay close to me... Oh isn't that the person who wanted me to coach him? He was really cute but drunk...I guess I could see what all of the fuss is about then and what he's like sober and non-competitive...

He is a lot better at skating than he was at the competition I might pay him a visit and couch him after all...That's definitely him from the banquet ohh the way his eyes looked into mine! Full of admiration!

I couldn't help but get the soonest flight to Japan. The only problem was I didn't know where he lived. He said his family owned an onsen but for all he knew there could be hundreds in Hasetsu. Therefore I decided to head to the rink where I saw a woman tiding skates on a shelf once I entered I noticed her name badge 'Yuuko Nishigori' that was her name. Yuuko seemed nice enough so I approached her quietly just in case she was a crazy fangirl.

"Yuri I told you to go now! I know you need to lose weight but I need to close-" Yuuko sees me.

"um...Hi!" I gave her my signature smile that had melted the hearts of so many before.

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!"

"Um...do you know a Yuuri Katsuki?" I asked hearing her mention the name Yuri earlier.

"Yuri! why do want to know about Yuri?!" she seemed happy and like she could keep a secret so I admitted the truth.

"I'm going to be Yuri's couch! Now where is the onsen his family owns?" I asked carefully not wanting to sound like a stalker but she didn't seem to care she just gave me their address straight away "Thank you!" I waved to her as I left promising to be back soon and I arrived at the onsen.

"Hello? did you want to stay?" An elderly man asks me.

"Hi...ah yes I did want to stay..."

"Your room is just down there!" He points me to a corridor and I smile before walking down there but before I can ask anything else he starts walking away and I hear him say "He looks Just like that Viktor that Yuri is always on about. They should meet each other."

"Excuse me?" I ask curious If Makkachin will be allowed to stay here.

"Yes?" He asks

"Is it okay if my Dog stays here? he's arriving soon..." I give him the smile to make my point clear.

"Of course! We used to have a dog...He died last year..." he frowns slightly then walks away again.

The next morning I feel slightly Jet lagged...You would think it wouldn't effect me after travelling so long but you'd be wrong. I decided that maybe the onsen would help and went to wake myself up. While I was there I heard a lot of crashing. What is going on? I thought.

Then Yuuri Busted in.


	3. Chapter 2: realising

_**The POV of Yuuri is used in this chapter and Yurio has an appearance here. Should be one of my longer chapters too!**_

* * *

I saw Makkachin. (I knew that was him because Vicchan never got that big and he had sadly passed at this time.) I didn't stop to question why he was here when Dad told me that a good looking foreigner was in the onsen. I ran straight there and saw Viktor standing there naked I was so shocked all I could say was:

"Viktor what are you doing here?"

"Yuri! Starting today I'm your new coach!"

"WHAT!?" I just stood there in disbelief. One my idol was here naked in front of me. Two he was offering to be my coach. Why me of all people? There's so many other people in the world more talented than me... Yuri Plisetsky being one of them.

It had been about a week since Viktor had arrived and I had been avoiding him the whole week too scared to talk to him afraid I would say something wrong. I had been losing weight rapidly thanks to Viktor's exercise program. This particular night was when I realized how much I idolized him and had him stuck on some sort of podium convinced he was something completely out of this world that I would never be able to reach out to but it had come to my attention that I may have been wrong about that as he had after all come to couch me on his own. Then as usual my anxiety returned and told me that his couch may have forced him to go somewhere so that when Viktor retires he'd have someone else to take over for winning gold.

I was running back to the rink convinced that Viktor would let me skate now but I failed to notice Yuri Plisetsky standing just behind me as I went to open the door. He kicked me or something because the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground in the entrance to the rink.

A few minutes later Yuri and I were watching Viktor perform a new routine.

"VIKTOR!" Yuri yelled and I flinched because he was so close to me.

"Yuri? I'm surprised Yakov let you come to Japan what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you back to Russia and you're going to be my coach keeping your promise to me!"

At first these words didn't sink in but when they did I felt my heart ache. Was I having another panic attack? No this felt different it felt like my heart had fallen to the bottom of my chest and I felt tears stinging in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I focused entirely on Viktor.

"hmm?" he seemed to think for a long time before his eyes lit up and he obviously had his answer. "I've got it! I'm going to give you both a routine to the same music!"

I stood there shocked how would this help any of us?

"HUH?!" Yuri and I said in unison. "Same music?!"

"It has different arrangements. I'll show you the music tomorrow and you will have 3 weeks to learn the routine I will choreograph and whoever performs better I will couch!" He seemed to enjoy this decision.

3 weeks later it was the day of the competition and Yurio- as was now his nickname thanks to my sister Mari.-was up first.

He performed better than I've ever performed and I couldn't see how I could beat him.

"Yuri...you're up..." Viktor said bringing me back to reality. My anxiety began to return when Viktor grabbed me by the shoulders and smiled at me. I told him to watch me before he pushed me onto the ice.

I messed up a few of my jumps but I couldn't believe it I had beaten Yurio! More importantly Viktor would stay by my side!

We got back to the onsen and my heart was going crazy. I knew this time that it was because I was happy. I decided to ask Viktor what he would have done if Yurio had won.

"Viktor would you really go back to Russia if I had lost..."

"...What makes you ask that?"

"Just...wondering."

"Yes I would...but you won so I'll stay now"

I felt slightly disappointed at the thought he was still just staying here because he had to and because I won...I had no idea why. It wasn't as if I was anyone special. I was just a failure of a figure skater who was one of his many fans.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow Viktor...I need to get some rest..."

"okay...Yuri...is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine!" I felt my cheeks redden at the thought that he might be concerned about me and ran to my room hoping he hadn't seen.

* * *

 **I Noticed my massive spelling errors XD**


	4. Chapter 3: a night to remember

**I know that some of my chapters are very short but that's because I try to upload them quickly when I'm not that busy.**

 **This will be from Viktor's POV if you haven't got the pattern by now. This is also when the rating goes up!**

* * *

"Yuri?" I asked as Yuuri ran off. I quickly left to go to my room too. I could have sworn I saw him blush for a minute just before he left. I hope he's okay! I would ask him about it later maybe over dinner. He had earned himself some pork cutlet bowls maybe he was just excited about that although I hope he's more excited to be with me!

Later on...

"Yuri?" I could see his face burning red just from sitting in front of me.

"V-Viktor?"He seemed to look away from me.

"You don't feel ill do you? you look like you've got a fever you're so red!"

"I-I feel fine Viktor...Don't worry I'd tell if I didn't...I guess its quite hot in here so I'll just take my food back to my room and cool down for a while!" He gets up and starts walking to his room.

"Yuri...It's colder than it usually is!"I get up and start following him.

"R-Really! I'm fine I promise!" He slams the door in my face holding it shut so I can't get in even when I try. Eventually I give up and go back to the main room having lost my appetite. I then walk to my room and begin to read up about what could possibly be wrong with Yuuri.

Before I knew it, it was midnight and I still didn't feel tired. I wondered why Yuuri was so flustered... He couldn't feel the same right?!

That was when I heard a quiet noise... It came from Yuuri's room. I wondered if he was okay and left my room.

"Yu-" I began to speak but then realized what it was... Yuri was moaning in pleasure... Was he with someone? He said he didn't have a boyfriend...or a girlfriend...Had he hired someone? Or was he masturbating? My body acted on its own and I moved my eye to the crack in the door...Sure enough there he was pleasuring himself.

"V-Viktor!" He said my name slowly...Was I the one he was thinking of? That would explain his behavior. He came trying to silence himself so no-one would hear him as the beautiful liquid flowed out of his member. It was clearer than any I'd ever seen I felt myself grow hard just from seeing it...

I grabbed the handle at this point unable to stop myself from turning it slowly and silently and he lay there face down in the bed sheets. He didn't see me as I walked over to him. Then I simply whispered to him in his ear trying to avoid the wonderful mess he'd made.

"You should have told that was how you felt...I would have done it for you..." I smirked as he shot up and looked at me.

"V-Viktor! Y-You saw me?" He blushed clearly embarrassed. Then realized he was naked and pulled the sheets over him.

I nodded and smiled at least I knew he felt the same way.

"So would you like me to give you a night you won't forget?" I said stripping in front of Yuuri.

"Viktor! you're too big!" Yuuri was panicking it was clear to see.

"Actually...I think you'll find I'm average! Also you're not so bad yourself... " I blushed a little at his comment. It was obvious that I would be in charge here...

"...Viktor!" I pushed him down onto the bed before he could protest. It was obvious that I wasn't forcing him as he didn't put up much of a fight.

"I don't want to hurt you Yuri so I won't do anything you don't want." I reassured him.

"It's okay continue..." he kisses me...He made the move... That was unexpected...

"Okay..." I kiss back biting his lower lip so that my tongue can enter his mouth. I explore his mouth for about five minutes before I get bored and kiss down to his neck searching for the place that makes him release those sweet sounds. I find it when he moans really loudly telling me to leave a mark there.

"V-Viktor...you're leaving marks! they'll know!"

"Let them think what they want I want you to be mine Yuri!"

He gasps. "Just relax Yuri!" I tell him calmly.

He breathes a few times then gradually calms down. I can see I slight smile on his face and he isn't as anxious as he was earlier. He lets me move my hands down his sides and he shivers with pleasure as I do so.

"V-Viktor...let me touch you too!" I nod and he feels around my chest and smiles his eyes staring into mine with complete trust.

"Yuri..." I whisper his name affectionately and he then wraps his arms around my body.

"Viktor...you can do whatever you want to me!" Yuuri begs and smiles his eros smile at me.

"Yuri...that's quite an offer...are you sure?" I ask knowing how nervous he was before. He nods and holds on to me tighter as I travel my hands lower and touch the tip of his member causing him to flinch and moan loudly. I then grab his shaft and mine and touch our members together, we both moan at the contact and he blushes bright red.

"Gah! V-Viktor! this is better than I've ever imagined!" Yuuri admits to me.

"I'm glad but we haven't started the real pleasure yet..." I smile darkly and grab the lube that he had on his bedside table spreading it around my fingers. He blushes I can tell he's getting nervous again and comfort him before putting in my first digit.

"Viktor!" He digs his nails into my back...It stings but I don't mind because it's Yuuri. I'm then surprised as he takes in four digits and I am curious what else he might be able to fit in. However I would leave this as an experiment for another time as the erection I have causes me to start humping him without even entering him yet.

"Yuri!" I purr his name before coming all over his chest! Causing him to also come on mine. Then I don't hesitate to press my member right into his throbbing asshole. "I love you Yuri!"

"I love you too!" He practically screams out as I force all of my member inside of him. Tears of pleasure begin to fall from his face and I kiss them off his cheeks.

"Viktor go faster...F-fuck!" That was the first time I had ever hear him curse so I obeyed his command this time but the next time I told myself to make him beg for it. So I sped up until he came again after I abused him spot. Then he began to tighten around me pushing me over the edge. I yelled his name and I must have woken up everyone staying there so Yuri covered my mouth blushing heavily and I pulled out before collapsing next to Yuuri and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Embarrassment

**This is actually my favorite fic I've written so far so I hope to continue for a while longer! Also tell me if you wish for me to make theories come true XD I'll do my best!**

 **POV-Yuuri**

* * *

Viktor collapsed basically right after we finished having sex...I wasn't surprised...It felt so good. I could hardly move so couldn't get dressed. So instead of panic I pulled the sheets over us and fell asleep. Only to be awoken by my sister Mari screaming having seen us lying together.

"Mari!" I yelled and scrambled to my feet forgetting I was naked and opened my door, only to find my parents standing there having heard all of the screaming! They looked at me slightly shocked then I remembered and screamed a little closing the door. They would know what happened I thought...The thought of that made me blush and I noticed that Viktor was awake.

"Yuri?" He seemed dazed an confused "whats going on?"

"My parents...They saw me naked..." I blushed.

"Oh~" he smiled "They'll know you're mine now then"

"V-viktor don't say things like that!"I hide my face and find some clothes.

"I'll change in my room... " He puts on the clothes he was wearing before and walks back to his room when he's sure that my parents have moved away.

An hour later he joined me at the rink and smiled at me.

"Viktor what took so long?" I asked.

"I couldn't get past your parents and sister!" He replied.

"Oh...haha!" I laughed and continued skating

"hmmm...You have certainly improved since I first saw you yuri." He said joining me on the rink. A few minutes later we were doing the same routine and he made a few mistakes on purpose to make me laugh. He laughed with me with his amazing heart shaped smile that I loved so much-D-Did I say loved I mean liked...

* * *

 **Okay the reason this chapter is so short is because I wanted to add a lot of drama to the next one...You'll see what I mean next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: What?

**More Drama begins!**

 **POV: Alternating**

 **Warning this chapter will contain Mpreg so skip to the end of the chapter if you don't like and I will put a summery**

* * *

(POV:VIKTOR)

"Yuri!" I chased him around the rink playing a childish game of tag to celebrate how well he had done in practice today. I loved the way he was laughing as I chased him it was so captivating. It wasn't long before I caught him despite his stamina I had the advantage when it came to tactics after all I didn't wins those Medals for nothing. When I noticed him slowing down I caught up to him and touched his shoulder making him 'it'.

Yuuri looked rather pale and I noticed this and went over to him.

"Yuri?"

"hmm?" He smiled at me with a pained look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" I smiled at him and took his hand gently

"Yeah...I think I just got overexcited I'll just rest a bit..." He sits down.

"Okay!" I keep an eye on him so when he runs to the bathroom I follow him.

"Yuri!" I tap him on the back not sure what to do. "It's okay!"

"I must have eaten something dodgy that's all!" Yuuri holds his stomach and smiles weakly at me.

" Well then...I guess no skating for you...At least a week off! You can think of your music on the break!"

"Okay..." he sighs...

A week later

"Viktor..." Yuuri calls for me knocking on my door lightly

"Yuri? whats wrong?" I ask him opening my door "You've been crying!" I stroke his cheek lightly " What happened?!"

"V...Viktor I...I went to the doctor yesterday..." I nod at this as he told me the day he went. I feel slightly worried after he says this and I frown.

"Yuri?"

"He said...that I'm...I'm pregnant!" Yuuri started to cry obviously scared and confused.

"What? How?" I was confused how could he possibly be "could it be some kind of mistake? did you take more than one test?" Yuuri nods at this and I smile slightly because I always wanted to have a child.

"I love you Yuri!" I hug him "This is amazing! I never though it could happen!" Yuuri stops crying and looks at me confused.

"But I thought you would be mad?" He looks at me again and smiles slightly

"Yuri I would never be mad with you for something like that!" He kisses me and I kiss back

"Thank you Viktor!"

(3 months later)

"Yuri! Let's go out!" I giggle and pull his arm.

"Okay!" he blushes a little and grabs a thick coat to hide his swollen stomach.

"Yuri you don't need to hide it...Its an amazing thing!"

"maybe to you but people will judge me..." He blushes more.

"Okay...If you want but you'll overheat and it won't be very comfortable!" I gave Yuuri a worried look as we started to head out. I figured it was about time I made our relationship official rather than Yuuri's 'good luck' rings. I played with the box in my pocket nervously hoping he wouldn't notice my clearly unusual behavior.

"Viktor are you okay?" He looked at me slightly worriedly.

"Yuri i'm fine don't worry about me"

"okay then..."

(TIME SKIP BY MACCACHIN)

We began walking back after having a look around and taking several Instagram shots that would put even Phichit to shame. I saw Yuuri looking out over the pier and I smiled this was the perfect time to do it. I pulled out the box from my pocket blushing wildly anyone would say I wasn't Viktor.

"Yuri..." I tapped him gently, making him turn around he seemed to be in his own world until I got down on one knee.

"V-Viktor?!" He blushed and looked at me confused.

(POV: YUURI)

'what is he doing?!' That was my first thought he couldn't possibly be proposing could he?!  
"yuri...I...I know this might be sudden but you've shown me...more of life and love than anyone else...I know that I would never fall for anyone else like I've fallen for you I Just...Will you marry me?!" I only caught a few words out of that and I stood there frozen...The words still processing in my head I couldn't understand why he would fall for someone like me when he was the best in skater in the world.

"W-What?" I asked still in shock... This made him laugh a little.

"Yuri Katsuki...Will you marry me?" He asked again... This time I nodded but he still didn't seem satisfied.

"Yes! Viktor of course!" I blushed so much I felt like my face was on fire as he put that ring on my finger. I looked at it. It had bright blue diamonds on it, it must have been really expensive! Yet it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen I didn't know how to repay him. 'I guess having his child is enough though'.

(6 months later)

Viktor had just got back from a run and we were talking about what to call the child when it was born and Viktor decided that if it was a girl we should call her Yui. Why? Well he had an idea that it was just one letter away from my name. I didn't know what I thought about this. I had a name for the boy...Katsu and why? Well the name Katsu meant victory.

When we finished the conversation I began to feel an extreme pain in my gut. "V-Viktor" Was all I managed to say before my water broke.

"Yuri! Stay calm I'll take you to the hospital!" Viktor was clearly nervous about being a father and worried about me.

"V-Viktor! H-Hurry!"I couldn't take the pain...I felt sorry for my mother who gave birth to Mari as well as me.

(TIME SKIP BY MARI KATSUKI POV: VIKTOR)

"VIKTOR...I swear I'll kill you!"

I heard him scream then I guessed he must have gave birth because he went silent for a while. I soon realized I was wrong as I heard him scream again.

"Is he okay?" I asked one of the doctors as they left the room.

"He's fine just very loud...I'm glad I got to work on this one it's so rare!"The doctor told me before walking away.

"Wait! can I see him?" I asked hopeful to catch a glimpse of my son or daughter.

"Yeah...Mr. Katsuki is just resting at the moment." She leads me to him and I see Yuuri sleeping peacefully. "He has a surprise for you..." she smiled slightly so I could tell it wasn't bad.

"What surprise?" I smirked slightly making her blush. Yuuri woke up hearing my voice and a group of doctors approached us and gave me a baby girl.

"Hello Yui!" I smiled watching Yuuri's expression as I called her that.

"Okay...we'll call her Yui..." He smiles and looks behind me. This made me very confused at first as no one was there.

"Yuri?"Yuuri smiles and takes Yui from the doctor.

"Viktor..."

"Aaand...here's your son!" Another doctor hands me a baby boy

"Twins?!" My eyes lit up and I knew they could see my heart shaped smile as Yuuri giggled a little.

"Little Katsu!" Yuuri smiled.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **Yuuri confesses he's pregnant after a visit to the doctor**

 **Basically Yuuri an Viktor go on a date and Viktor proposes to Yuuri**

 **Yuuri has twins and they surprise Viktor**


	7. Chapter 6: Yui and Katsu

**_Hey Back again! This is taking place when Yuuri and the children are out of hospital! Also Yuuri and Viktor are engaged in this chapter in case you skipped the other one._**

 ** _POV: Viktor_**

* * *

I welcomed Yuuri home and took Katsu from him. Katsu giggled when I held him.

"Yuri...I missed you...How have they been?"

"He's been great...Yui...She's very noisy unfortunately...People say that she gets very sad being alone..."

"Well she sounds a lot like you then..." I giggled

"Very funny..." He pouted.

"I'm just teasing Yuri..."

I smiled and put Katsu on the floor making sure there was nothing dangerous around. Yuuri copied me putting Yui on the floor near Katsu. That was when Maccachin arrived and jumped on Yuuri just happy to see him again. Making me smile. He then moved to Katsu and Yui licking then making Yui cry and Katsu giggle. I could tell Katsu had fallen in love with Maccachin, as I watched Yuuri pick up Yui.

"Maccachin you have to be gentle"

Over the next few weeks Yuuri's mother and sister came over to see Katsu and Yui and to check how Yuuri was feeling. I also noticed that Yuuri began disappearing around the same time everyday. I was determined to ask him about this at some point and eventually when it was midnight, the time came when Yuuri would sneak out.

"Yuri..." I sat in the corner of the room so he wouldn't see me. "Where are you going?" I was slightly afraid of his response.

"I just...I want to go skating!"

"This late at night?! come on Yuri you'll hurt yourself."

"Viktor...I'll be alright..." He opened the door and left. Little did he know I was trailing him.

I saw him take the turns leading him in the opposite direction of the skating rink. He wasn't stupid he made sure to make the turn from our house in the right direction so I wouldn't think anything. Before I knew I had lost him. He turned a corner and he was just gone. So I went home. I thought maybe he had seen me so I would try it the next week.

"morning Vitya!" Yuuri used my nickname...I knew he never did that.

"Yuuri is there something wrong?"

"No...I'm fine!" I could tell he was lying and decided to tell him I had followed him or at least hint.

"Yuri...Where did you go last night..."

"I told I went to the rink!"

"You're lying Yuri...You wouldn't be up this early otherwise...Now tell me!" Yuuri seemed to be shocked and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I...I went to see Chris..."

"Chris? Christophe?"

"Yes..." he seemed to have tears in his eyes.

"why isn't he in Switzerland?"

"He w-was visiting and we went out drinking...That was all I swear!"

"...Okay..." I was slightly hurt that he hadn't invited me out when he was my best friend and Yuuri, my fiancee. "well...I'm going to sleep more!" I lied... I knew Yuuri would fall for it.

"Alright...have a good rest!"

I heard someone knock on the door and saw Yuuri leave to open it. I creeped over to the hall so I could see who he was talking to. There was Chris with a flower which he gave to Yuuri and he accepted. I thought I was just being jealous for no reason. Then I saw Yuuri kiss him and I couldn't help but feel a rage burning inside me. I watched until Chris touched Yuuri's ass then I couldn't take it anymore. MY Yuuri was flirting with Chris! I had to do something! I felt the urge to just run down there and I did just that!

"YURI KATSUKI" I screamed his name and he jolted and looked at me so did Chris but then he kissed Yuuri again looking me in the eye. I felt warm tears dripping down my face and I had no idea how they got there as the next thing I knew my body made me push Yuuri out and close the door behind him. His sister also saw everything and stared at the door in shock and confusion. That was when Yuuri started knocking on the door and I simply fell to my knees in despair.

Mari opened the door letting Yuuri see me. He went to hug me but I got up and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Viktor! It's not like that!" He insisted.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at him I couldn't face him like this, I needed to think. "why did you agree to marry me Yuri? if you obviously don't love me!"I could tell he was crying at this point even though I couldn't see him I just knew.

"V-viktor I love you...I was going to end whatever me and Chris had!" He cried.

I opened the door and threw my ring on the floor. I obviously didn't need it anymore. "You used me Yuri...To have the children... Well I'm sorry I won't be used this way! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE MY LOVER! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! " I couldn't control the tears and words that left my mouth I just felt so lost. I started moving my stuff out of Yuuri's old room, the room we now shared. I felt betrayed. Well Yuuri had what he wanted, he and Chris could live a happy life without me. I'm sure he would be better at looking after kids than I would be and I also left Maccachin with them so that Yuuri could remember how much he hurt me. When I had all of my things I left the country and went back to Russia to live with Yakov who was very surprised to see me. I told Yakov and Yurio what happened and Yurio was outraged. I knew that he would kill Yuuri if he ever saw him again.

"That Pig! Viktor you should have listened to me and gone back to Russia with me when I asked!"

"Yurio...Just give Viktor some space for a while..." Yakov reasoned to Yurio which I was glad for.

"Thank you for having me back...I didn't mean to cause you any trouble...I'm sorry" I felt bad for taking advantage of Yakov's hospitality

"Don't be...Yuri is the one who should be sorry..." Although he wore his usual grumpy expression he seemed to be genuine.

That night I didn't sleep I just felt so low. I had lost my family...What was my reason for living without Yuuri, Katsu and Yui?

* * *

 ** _Wait for the next Chapter to find out exactly what Yuuri was up to!_**

 ** _I know the next Chapter will be very dramatic! Will Victuuri be able to recover from this?!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Yuuri's attack

_**Hello!**_

 _ **At the beginning of this chapter I will be backtracking a bit in Yuuri's POV.**_

* * *

Viktor was getting suspicious I could tell as before I left he asked me a lot of questions about where I was going and why I lied of course as it was approaching Viktor's Birthday and me and Chris were arranging a surprise. I knew there was a chance that Viktor might follow me so I deliberately went in the direction of the rink so he wouldn't think anything of it. I knew the town better than Viktor as I had stayed here with Phichit at one point when he was preparing for a competition. I had a feeling that Viktor might follow me so I took a lot of turns that I knew would eventually lead me to the hotel where Chris was staying.

I noticed someone was following me and I hid behind the fence next to the pathway and sure enough there was Viktor. I watched him sigh and turn back. He didn't notice me thankfully, I blended into the shadows. The next thing I knew someone grabbed me and I struggled against their grip! To no avail, they were much stronger than I was and I knew it wasn't Viktor or Chis when they spoke.

"Hey there handsome wanna have some fun!" They asked me not really caring about the answer the pervert. I shook my head no but knew they wouldn't let me go.

"Please!" I said as loud as I could.

"Hey!" A familiar voice spoke making the man jump. "What's going on?!"

"This guy trespassed. I was only gonna show him who's boss!"

"Let him go he's with me! I'll take care of him!" My heart almost stopped! I was being passed like a toy! I felt the guy push me into the new voice. Why did it sound so familiar to me? What would this one do to me?

"Yuri...what were you doing there?" the one holding me asked as he pushed me away from there. We walked into the street where it was bright enough for me to see my savior's face.

"Chris?!" I gasped.

"Yuri..." He replied.

"Viktor followed me so I tried to lose him! I didn't want him to find out our plans for his birthday!"

"It would be better if he found out than someone like that getting their hands on you!"

"I...I...I know..." Was all I could say I was glad he had been there and just wanted to go home.

"Listen... you should go home and rest before Viktor gets anymore ideas we can finish the plan tomorrow I'll pick you up in the morning so I can tell Viktor I'm here."

I did as Chris said and went to sleep waking up before Viktor.

"Morning Vitya!" I was just so glad I could see him and the kids again after my run in with the pervert. I knew I never called him that. Then came the questions I was afraid to answer and first so went along with my lie about going to the rink. But he wasn't believing me and admitted to following me which I then said I met Chris and we went out drinking together which wasn't totally a lie. That reminded me, I hadn't thanked Chris for saving me! Viktor told me he was going back to sleep and then I heard the door! That had to be Chris arriving to talk about our plans! I rushed down there and opened the door failing to see Mari who was standing near the hall.

"Chris!"

"Yuri!" He held a single red rose and gave it to me. I took it without hesitation. "Do you think that Viktor will like this color?" I smiled.

"He'll love it! Oh I wanted to thank you for yesterday!" I kissed him gently on the lips just as a thank you then I began to turn around. "I should wa-"

"YUURI KATSUKI!" I jumped. Viktor screamed my name and looked pissed!

"Vik-" I began but Chris cut me off kissing me again the same way I had kissed him. I saw a single tear fall from Viktor's face before he pushed me out and slammed the door in my face!

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I was pissed now! Chris had made Viktor think we were together. I think I could have got away with my kiss but not when Chris kissed back!

"I was just joking he looked really jealous I didn't know it would upset him that much!"

"MARI OPEN THE DOOR!" she listen to me and opened the door!

"VIKTOR!" I saw him on his knees crying and went to hug him but before I could he ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there I followed but was locked out.

"Viktor! It's not like that!" I insisted.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled and that hurt...It hurt real bad I was on the verge of tears.

"why did you agree to marry me Yuri? if you obviously don't love me!" That was when I started to cry out of anger and heartbreak.

"V-viktor I love you...I was going to end whatever me and Chris had!" I tried.

"You used me Yuri...To have the children... Well I'm sorry I won't be used this way! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE MY LOVER! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! " I couldn't believe he was bringing Katsu and Yui into this. I was shocked enough that he threw the ring at me but to blame them... I snapped I guess it was because I gave birth to them. I just walked into the kids room and tried to calm down by playing with them. Luckily they were too young to understand what was going on here.

I heard Viktor leave about 3 hours later. He must have been desperate to get out of here.

I just broke down when Chris, my mum and Mari walked in to try and find out what was going on. Chris hugged me and apologized multiple times. I blamed him at first but I knew that overall it was my fault. I should have told him.

"Yuri...you have to calm down!" Mari insisted and stroked my hair the way Viktor did when I was having a panic attack.

"V-Viktor..." I gasped out "I...I should have told him...about Chris saving me..."

"Yuri...I know,I know..." Chris patted my back gently trying to help Mari calm me down.

"I have...have to get him back!"I tried to stand but Mari wouldn't let me.

"first of all why did you need saving, and second Why were you avoiding Viktor all week!? finally why the fuck would you kiss him when you have Viktor!?" Mari asked and I explained how we had planned to treat Viktor to a birthday surprise. But it had gone horribly wrong...I would be lucky if Viktor even looked at me again...

"Mari look after Katsu and Yui with mum I have to go to Russia!"I stood up determinedly.

"I'll go with you on the flight..." Chris told me and I nodded...It would be a good idea if Viktor didn't see us together.


	9. Chapter 8: Yakov talks to Viktor

_**I was triggered by Sherlock sorry for any delays...I love the response this is getting! Thank you! Another short chapter because I want suspense!**_

 _ **Right so POV: VIKTOR / YAKOV**_

* * *

 _Viktor_

* * *

"Yuri...why? what did I do to deserve this?!" I cried to noone I didn't care anymore I knew Yuri was the only one I could love with all my heart.

"Hey old man wake up! You said you would review my routine!" Of course Yurio, someone had to disturb me in the morning.

"alright already...calm down..." I opened the door.

"Then stop crying over that pig!" He grabbed my phone out of my hand, I didn't even know I was holding it.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Only when I delete his number!" My heart raced when I heard those words! I had to stop him!

"NO! STOP!" I jumped at him and my phone flew out of his hand and out of the open window. I watched as my only way to contact Yuuri was gone...

"hehe...Sorry Viktor!" He jumped up and left me alone.

"Yurio give me your phone!" I chased him and ended up running into Yakov

"Yakov coach!" I gasped and fell to the floor as he held up my (now very smashed) phone.

"I believe this is your Vitya..."That nickname Yuuri called me that just before he kissed Chris. I felt tears sting my eyes and I ran into my room, I didn't want him to see me like that...

* * *

 _Yakov_

* * *

Where was Viktor going I was trying to give him his phone!

"Vitya?!" I followed him to his room and watched him slam the door in a rush to get away from me.

"NO!" He yelled at me causing me to jump a little. I'd never seen him act like that before...so I did the only thing I thought would work...I called his parents. I knew he had a bad history with his father but he loved his little sister and Mother. "Yuri...Come back..." Was all I heard before I was able to get the door open and see him lying on the floor his hands over his ears and eyes firmly shut.

"Viktor Nikiforov what happened to you?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry It's so short I wanted to just get a pov from someone other than victuuri and thought that I could leave you in suspense for what Viktor's family think!**_


	10. Chapter 9:Viktor snaps

_**Sorry I haven't updated work caught up with me recently...**_

 _ **POV:VIKTOR**_

* * *

I heard Yakov enter my room but couldn't move.

"Viktor...Are you okay?" He asks me but I don't respond.

"Yuri...Yuri..." I began to feel something I'd never felt before...I was jealous yes...But pain was overwhelming I didn't understand why... Was this whats called heartbreak...I'd always broke the hearts of others but none of them ever told me what it felt like, I guess that's the price. Chris would pay...

"VIKTOR!" Yakov brought me back to reality and I sat up.

"what?"

"Yuri Katsuki is here...do you want to see him?" He sighed but I was glad he asked me

"Yes!"

"Yuri!" He called him and he ran to me. Yakov left clearly not wanting to get involved in any arguments.

"Yuuuuurrrrriiiii!" I smiled slowly saying his name I was happy just to see him.

"Viktor! listen that thing with Chris it was nothing I promise!" I silence him by kissing him possessively. "V-viktor!" I see a bright red blush across his face.

"hehe! I missed you! where's Yui and Katsu?"

"Chris is looking after them..." I tense up and stare at Yuuri

"...He is?..." Yuuri looks at me like I'm a stranger.

"V-viktor? look I told you me and Chris we were getting things ready for your birthday!"

"Ah...Of course...Yuuri could you...bring them here...I don't want Chris anywhere near them...or you..." I liked this new feeling it was giving me a new look on life.

"okay...That's...understandable..." He said and went to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm going with you...I 'need' to 'talk' to Chris..." I smiled and the next thing I know I'm sat next to him in the car.

We arrive at the hotel and I feel an urge to run in there and take them.

* * *

 **Sorry again for a short chapter I'm starting to lose time for updates but i'm trying**


	11. Chapter 10: It's over or is it?

_**Hey Back again**_

* * *

 _no pov this time as writers block :(_

* * *

Viktor was furious he could have killed Chris when he secretly snuck inside.

Yuuri went to speak to Chris and gasped when he saw Viktor with a knife to Chris's neck.

"Viktor!"

"Yuuri!" He smiled slightly insanely.

"let him go Viktor!"

"b-but if he dies the family will be back together! Right?" Viktor stared at yuuri with a pout on his face.

"I told you! He was teasing you! I only love you and the kids Viktor!"

"V-Viktor-" Chris trembles in fear only to be silenced by Viktor hand over his mouth

"Viktor just let him explain!" Yuuri begged hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"there's nothing he needs to explain Yuuri I know very well that he's always been jealous of me!" Viktor glared at chris

"what are you talking about?" Yuuri asked confused

"since the banquet!"

"huh?" Yuuri had noticed that whenever he was alone Chris would run over and flirt with him. Of course being as nieve as he was he had told himself he was just doing that to make fun of Viktor as his friend.

"Yuuri...I wasn't the only one to fall in love with you then..."

"but... he said...Chris...you lied to me?"

"no I told you the truth, he's the one who's lying!" He points.

"Why would Viktor lie to me? He has nothing to gain!"

Viktor doesn't let Chris go as he tries to get to Yuuri. "Don't touch him!" He presses the knife tightly against his throat so that it draws a bit of blood.

Yuuri stands there terrified by both of them. "Give me Yui and Katsu..." Yuuri whispers and Viktor hands them over. "Now both of you stay away from us!"

"Yuuri!?" They both say.

"you are both a danger to them!"

"Yuuri...please...Don't say it!" Viktor cries

"I...I just need time to think I'm sorry..." Yuuri leaves and Viktor falls to the floor Chris then proceeds to beat the shit out of Viktor.

"You bastard! Why did you have to come?! Everything was perfect! I would never hurt him like you have!" His words rang in Viktor head as he slowly felt the everything turn black.

* * *

Help me through Writers block!


	12. Chapter 11: So what now

**Yuuri left them both huh... ouch...How will victuuri survive?**

 **POV: Yuuri**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing Viktor with a knife at Chris! Had he really gone that far?! I knew I had to get them away from the kids so I had to leave them there...I was worried about Viktor more than ever, he wasn't himself and from what Yurio and Yakov told me I knew it wasn't good. I cried as I closed the door and got into Viktor's car. Katsu must have known something was wrong and started crying, Yui copied him.

"Shhhhh!" I tried to calm them down but couldn't in my current state so I ended up driving to a hotel on the other side of town. 'Viktor what have I done...why was I so stupid! I can't look after Yui and Katsu alone' I thought as my anxiety rose.

I decided to call Phichit and tell him what happened. 'What if I put them up for adoption...then Chris couldn't hurt them and Viktor wouldn't be able to find them...' I thought again and it seemed like a good option.

"Yuuri!"

"h-hi..."

"Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"Viktor and I had a fight...about Chris and they both want the kids... but I can't look after them alone... I don't know what to do!" I cried not making much sense but I needed whatever advice he had.

"Yuuri where are you right now?"

"Russia...Phichit I think I should give Yui and Katsu away...to k-keep them safe..."

"Yuuri stay there! I'm on my way! Don't do anything stupid!"

"okay " I hang up and sit near Yui and Katsu staring out of the window when I got a phone call from Viktor.

* * *

 **Pov: Viktor**

* * *

"Yuri" I chocked out as Chris left me in the room to die. He literally brought me to the brink of death. Somehow I managed to get into the hall of the hotel, I don't quite remember how but when one of the guests saw me lying there they screamed and called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. Yuuri was all I could think about. No one seemed to recognise me until I was brought into the operating room and someone yelled contact Yakov. Then I blacked out.

When I finally came to Yakov was there talking to someone on my phone.

"Yakov?"

He nodded and looked at me taking my hand while he yelled at the person on the line to come here right now.

"Who is that? That's my Phone!" I try to reach it but he pulls it away.

"thanks for talking to me...I'll...I'll tell him..."

"tell me what?! Who?! Yuri?!"I guessed and finally got my phone back when he ended the call...I looked at my call history and couldn't see Yuuri's name anywhere.

"What have you done?" I frantically searched for his name in my Contacts (katsudon) I couldn't find it. "What have you done!" I screamed at him.

"Yuuri called me and asked if you were alright...I told him you would recover but he insisted on me deleting his number...I'm sorry Vitya...but I believe it will be easier for you to let him go this way...as does yuuri..." He left me as I processed what had just happened.

"Why...What did I do..."

* * *

 **POV: Chris**

* * *

I didn't think I just had to get away. So I left him there and went to get a flight back to Switzerland...There was someone there whom I liked before Yuuri...I had lost Yuuri and I knew that much...Well if I can't have him Viktor can't either!

I found a note In Viktors pocket it was written when he caught me kissing Yuuri obviously. I could feel the hatred in it but it was brought on by rage. If anyone who had faith in Viktor read this it would change them. So naturally I took it with me as I went to my final stop in Russia after tracking his phone signal. I slid it under the door for Yuuri to find and smirked as I got a ride to the airport.

* * *

 **Chris I'm sorry but you're evil now okay...I know you saved Yuuri but...Too bad**

 **I'd like to talk to all of you on kik or something**


	13. Chapter 12: Is Viktor Alright!

**_Hey guys I know its been a while but college got in the way of things and I have been working on this for a while_**

 ** _I also apologize for any past grammar mistakes XD (I'm not usually that clumsy)_**

* * *

 ** _Viktor POV:_**

"Yuuri...Yuuri no...Yakov please you can't...tell me you didn't..." I denied myself the truth as I knew it was far too unbearable for me to comprehend.

"I'm sorry Viktor it was what we agreed on...what happened wasn't your fault but I think you should just give up on Yuuri and move on and I know it will be difficult but you should start your career again and I'm sure you'll find someone just like Yuri Plisetsky."

"How can you say that! Yuri has my children!" I glared at Yakov as if he had given me a death sentence.

"Viktor Nikiforov! you listen to your coach!"

"fine...I'll try not contacting him for a week!" my heart stopped as I said those very words.

"Good now go back to the rink with me as soon as you can!" Yakov insisted and I nodded 'What else can I do? I dont know where to begin looking for Yuuri.

* * *

 _ **Yuuri POV:**_

"Shhh...its okay Mummy is here" I said as I shook Yui and Katsu back and forth

"Mama!" Yui said which surprised me and I cried.

"Yui...you spoke..." At that moment all I could think was 'Viktor should be here' "I cant think about him..." I mumbled.

Then I noticed a letter on the floor 'has Viktor somehow followed me?' I thought as I picked the letter up.

Inside the letter it read

' Yuuri Katsuki How could you?! I thought you loved me! I guess I was wrong how dare you do this to someone like me we were supposed to be together forever or do the words stand by me mean nothing to you?! I hate you! With Chris of all people! My best friend!  
yours truly Viktor Nikiforov'

That was the moment I made up my mind, I called Yakov and told him to delete my contact on Viktor's phone so that he couldn't contact me in the future. I would make sure that our kids also had nothing to do with him.

* * *

 _ **Phichit POV:  
**_

It was a few days after Yuuri called that I went to Russia to meet with him and he had the kids with him. "Yuuri!"

"Phichit!" He smiled at me but I knew that something wasn't right however I still hugged him and took a selfie with him and the kids of course I hid the location so that neither Viktor or Chris would find us.

"Yuuri how are you doing?"

"Well looking after the kids is slightly easier than I thought it would be...I guess thats because I spent time with Viktor..."

"haha Yeah maybe! I mean Yakov always said he was like a big kid!" I laughed

I looked at the kids who seemed to be doing well "Say Yuuri have you been looking after yourself you look pale..." The more I looked at him the worse his condition looked "Why don't you come live with me for a while?"

Yuuri smiled "well thank you for the offer but I wouldn't want to intrude!"

"nonsense! I'd be happy to have the three of you there!" I smiled and he took up my offer. We would leave in a week.

* * *

 _ **Yuri POV:**_

Yakov was the one who told us what happened and I was so fucking mad at Viktor I mean how could he do that to Piggy?

"Stupid fucking old man!"

Mila laughed and pulled my cheek. I slapped her hand away quickly and cursed at her

"Thats it i'm calling Piggy to find out what hes doing!" I walked out and called him.

"H-Hello?"

"Piggy! what the hell are you doing! How can you be alone with the kids?!"

"Oh Phichit is here with me Yuri..."

"Why didn't you tell me anything I would've kicked that old man's butt!"

"Yuri...its more complicated than that...Viktor was upset and I got scared..."

"So what Viktor came at you with a knife! That's illegal! Lucky you stabbed him when you did!"

"Wait, what?...I didn't stab him..."

"Huh? well that what Yakov says the hospital is saying! They say there's no way he could have stabbed himself from those injuries!"

" No they're wrong I didn't hurt him! I would never do something like that to anyone!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEN WHO DID?!"

"First relax...I'll explain...Chris kissed me... and Viktor and him had a fight he must have stabbed him...Just tell me something...Is he alright?!"

"Chris was always a suspect in my mind! He's fine...still acting like a baby according to Yakov!" I thought at this moment ' if i get my hands on Chris he's dead' and my hands trembled as I held the phone.

Yuuri sighed "oh thank God! Listen Yuri I should go...Phichit is struggling with the kids"

"Yeah fine Piggy... The talk was interesting...not that I enjoyed it you know!" I hung up to the faint sound of babies crying in the background.

* * *

 ** _Will Viktor find Yuuri on time?_**


	14. Chapter 13: Yuri and Otabek have a plan

**_Alright so I realized that I have to involve a bit of Yurio x Otabek so some of this will feature them and then the rest will be more of Viktor going crazy._**

 ** _I am starting this immediately after the last chapter so if its not up then my bad._**

* * *

 ** _Viktor POV:_**

* * *

3 weeks went by without me seeing or hearing anything about my Yuuri and by that time I was released from the hospital and back to my old room.

Yakov was treating me like a kid as he took away my phone and internet connection. I mean I'm not a genius when it comes to technology so I wasn't going to mess with anything and I spent a day locked in my room when Yurio dragged me out to the rink.

"Viktor do you think you can skate yet?" Mila asked me

"Well I have to try" I said determinedly

"Alright but we all know how stubborn you are so if you fall even once you're going to rehab"

"I'll be fine" I smiled my signature smile, although really I was nervous as hell, as I put on my skates.

I didn't do a routine but I completed some basic jumps.

"Oi Viktor! You're skating sucks today!" Yurio teased me and I just smiled

" Yuri he's still recovering!" Mila yelled at him and they argued

I felt the urge to try out my signature move, the quadruple flip. Just as I took off in great form I heard Yurio mention my Yuuri and completely messed up.

"Viktor?!" I heard Mila call out my name but the fall had been so heavy I couldn't see properly. "Viktor talk to me! oh you're bleeding!" She helped me to the side and called Yakov. "Viktor can you hear me?" She waved her hand in my face but I still struggled to see.

"Yuuri..." I mumbled "Yurio...you know where Yuri is..." I said before I passed out.

* * *

 ** _Mila POV:_**

* * *

"Yuri! He must have heard us talking...that must be why he messed up his jump..."

"Or he's just too old!" Yurio teased

"Yakov how is he?"

"He's hit his head pretty bad and got a concussion but other than that he seems fine...we should just give him some space." As he was talking Viktor appeared and lifted Yurio up by the collar of his shirt

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING VIKTOR?!"

"WHERE IS YUURI! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Yakov and I just stared too shocked to do anything as we had never seen Viktor behave like that.

"PUT ME DOWN OLD MAN!"

"TeLl Me WhErE YuUrI Is!" Viktor laughed insanely and Yurio told him as he just wanted to stop being humiliated.

"Viktor?! Where are you going you're still hurt!?" I said grabbing his arm gently

"I'm GoInG tO YuUrI!" Yakov stopped him

"You can't go anywhere like that! What if the press saw you? your career would be over!"

"FUCK MY CAREER I LOVE YUURI!"

"Yuuri wouldn't want that and you know it!" Then Viktor froze.

* * *

 _ **Yurio POV:**_

* * *

When Viktor finally let go of me I called Otabek and told him everything

"Now Viktor's going crazy and I can't contact the Piggy...what do I do?"

"Relax...Do you want to have some coffee? I'm in Moscow at the moment..."

"yeah I think that would be good...Viktor really creeped me out... I mean more than usual"

Later I met up with him at the local cafe.

"Yuri I think its best if you just arrange it so that Viktor can talk to Piggy for a while..."

" Are you crazy?! Viktor pulled a knife out and you expect me to just let him-"

Otabek silenced me by putting his hand on my lips

"If Yuuri leaves the kids with Phichit and goes to meet Viktor alone then they can find out each others versions of what happened."

"Alright I get it... But how am I supposed to contact Piggy?"

"I have his number and you can call him and explain the plan."

"What if he won't answer! Oh god! I told Viktor where the piggy was staying!"

"who's with Viktor right now?"

"Yakov?" I really had no idea if Viktor was with anyone or not.


End file.
